It was the barrels!
by lovelyfairy14
Summary: Pewds and Cry are playing slender when they are suddenly sucked into their computers and are forced to play the games that they have played in the past. Can they overcome their fears to beat these games once and for all, Or will they go mad and be trapped in darkness forever? Games include Slender, Amneisia dark dessent, and more. T for Language. Sorry for crappy summary. R
1. Chapter 1 It was the Barrels

Hey guys whats up? Ok so I have recently been watching a lot of Pewdiepie and chaoticmonki lately and thought well what if they were trapped in a bunch of games that both were terrified of together and tried to beat it once and for all what would happen. Hope you guys enjoy and please R&R.

I do not own slender.

* * *

Pewdie Pov

Ahhhhhhhhh, another day of playing video games. I woke up around 3 in the morning and thought to myself it would be so perfect if I played slender again. Why the fahk I would want to play slender again I had no idea but I just had the feeling to play it.

I put my headphones on and started up my computer anxiously waiting for the game to load. I was excited and extremely terrified at the same time. At last the loading screen came on with the words Slender written on it.

I turned my camera on and began to record as usual. "Hey what's up bros, my name is pewwwwdiepie. Welcome to another episode of…. SLENDER!" slowly I made my way through the game and found 4 pages before slender appeared in front of me scaring the living shit out of me. I tried again and again but couldn't find anymore pages than that.

"Ahhh what the fawk! Are you fucking kidding me?!" I looked at the time I had been recording and decided to end the episode there. "Ok bros that's all for today but like and favorite if you enjoyed subscribe to become a bro today and bro fist." I eagerly brofisted the screen and ended my recording there.

I sighed and leaned back into the chair. I had been playing for at least an hour and had so much editing to do to it but I was so exhausted that I almost passed out in my chair but then my dog started barking. I looked over to see he was looking at the computer screen.

What the hell on the screen could possibly make him bark? I looked towards the screen and screamed. Slender man was on my screen looking at me. My vision was static and I felt myself being pulled towards him. He lifted his hand and suddenly I was pulled into the computer screen and found myself in darkness.

* * *

Cry Pov

8 P.M. That was the time I decided to play slender once more. I shivered at the thought but continued setting the game up. It had been so long since my last attempt to play this game but now I was going to try to overcome my fears and beat this damn game once and for all.

My microphone ready and the game set, it was now time to play. The beginning of the game was calm and peaceful but then that damned music started, the loud drumming noise, it was becoming too much to bear.

Finally on my fifth page, he got me. I jumped in my chair but held my ground as the static screen came to an end and the game asked if I were to try again. Hell no. I exited out after an hour of play; I couldn't take another minute of this game.

I was about to stand and go cry in a corner when my vision turned to static, fearing what was behind me I turned around, slowly, ever so carefully, only to find that a man with many arms was right behind me, pulling me into my computer screen.

I had nowhere to run and nowhere to hide; I was pulled into the computer, only to be faced with darkness.

* * *

Pewdie Pov

I awoke on a hard surface; I must have passed out while playing the game. I opened my eyes and stood only to be faced with trees. I would have assumed I was playing slender still but soon realized I was in slender.

I began to laugh hysterically until I heard a noise behind me and began to cry. I turned around hoping it wasn't slender and discovered I was not the only one here. Cry was here too. I ran over to him and saw he had that white mask on, I guess I would never know what he actually looked like.

He sat up quickly and looked around the forest and then too me. "What the hell did you get us into now Pewdie?" I looked at him and I could only think of one thing to say to him. "It was the barrels."

* * *

Well that's it for the first chappy I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Mr Chair?

Pewdie Pov

The woods were dark and the trees were creepy. I knew then and there I was going to die in a computer game. I turned to cry seeing he was just as perplexed as I was, that was when the drums started. It was then we started freaking out. "No no no no no noooo no nooo no." I sang as I dashed around in circles while cry just stood idle by with that masked face of his and watched.

"Pewdie I think we should find a way out of here." I turned to Cry and nodded before we set off to find a way out of our own personal hell. We walked and walked and walked and walked and kept walking just to annoy everyone until we were bored of walking so we just stopped walking.

"Cry I think we have to play the game." Cry looked shocked with that blank expression for a face but continued to listen to my stupid idea. "We were sucked into our computers into slender so in order to get home we gotta beat slender…" I waited for a reply but all I got was laughter.

"There's no way we'll beat this game…HAHAHAHAHA!" Cr y had a point…. and the sexiest laugh….. but this a was not the time for jokes! "Cry we have to at least give it a shot what could possible go wrong." But something did go wrong. Right there in the distance behind Cry was a white headed figure standing behind one of the trees. "Cr…Cry, he's right behind you." Crys blank expression remained blank as he slowly turned around. When he saw him cry bolted out of there and I followed.

We ran for our virtual lives until we came upon the building with the big drums behind it. I was scared and so was cry but we had to find those pages. We entered the building and went down the narrow hallway until we came to the cross roads. We would have to split up if we had any hope of finding that page. We nodded to each other before setting off in different directions. As I walked down the narrow hallway I could feel eyes on me, I turned quickly hoping cry was just playing a joke on me but as I turned there was nothing, only silence.

I proceeded down the hallway much faster now until I came to the turn with the chair. "Ah it's good to see you Mr. Chair." I smiled before setting off, but a little whisper made me stop in my tracks. "Pewdie don't go down there." What? I turned to face the chair once more but no one was there. "Pewds I'm down here, Mr. Chair." Hmmm… this was very interesting. "I've been sent by Agrippa to help you and your friend escape the perils of this world, if you go down that hallway you will surely run into slender man and it will be all over for you."

"Thank you Mr. Chair But what if I need help and you're not there?" the chair tilted slightly before falling back to the ground. "Look to the sky pewdie, look to the sky." And with that said Mr. Chair was lifted into the air by an unknown force and suddenly vanished. Look to the sky…. What da fuq did he mean by that!?

Just then cry came running down the hallway towards me "Pewdie I found the page lets head to the barrels now." Ah yes barrels, my worst enemy. I turned to face cry and his forever blank expression before we set off for the last 7 pages. We left that desolate building before we came face to face with the BARRELLSS! We searched each barrel until we found the 2nd page. We then faced the wretched forest before beginning our adventure into the darkness that was slender man.

6 pages, 6 pages until we were free. We walked for what seemed like hours until we stumbled upon the big truck with the little shed behind it. On the side of the shed we found the 3rd page. The music became louder and almost unbearable, cry and I for once could not make a silly joke, there was too much at stake. Our lives were on the line and if we failed we were as good as dead.

"Hey pewdie we should go to that other truck and try to hotwire it since we have use of our hands." I looked into his mask before asking with a chuckle "Why the hell would you want to do that?" he shrugged a little. "I don't know I've wanted to try it but the game wouldn't let me before and so now that we're here I just thought we would try it and see if we can run over slender man…"

I laughed, now that I thought about it would be fun to try. "Ok cry we'll go there now." We ventured further into the woods until we found the truck. Cry tried to hot wire it but to his disappointment it didn't work. He sighed as I went to grab the page. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be cry." I grabbed the page before turning around only to be faced by slender man. "Oh… hello…"

I screamed like I do when I play amnesia and ran away not realizing that cry had run away in the opposite direction. This was going to be a very long game of slender.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy. I fixed some of it so I hope it's better.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy and please review!


	3. Chapter 3 My worst enemy

Hello peoples! I'm sorry that I have not updated in… I don't know how long. I was busy with school and my other fanfictions but now I'm back! I hope you guys enjoy this chappy and please review :D

* * *

Cry Pov

I'm in a forest. I like forests. But right now I was running for my life, away from slender man. I turned to look behind me and saw that he was gone. I stopped out of breath. I looked to see I was by the huge dead tree sitting in the middle of the road. I ran to it and saw the page that said 'Don't look or it takes you'. I grabbed it and the music became louder and it added to the very creepy atmosphere. "Fuck you tension building music!"

I turned around to tell Pewdie that I found the page, but he was gone. I was faced with silence. I didn't know what to do, I was frightened but I continued on. As I searched for not only the last 4 pages but my friend as well, I began to sing. "Slender man, he's a friend. Nothing wrong with him. He's just a guy, he has a tie, I don't know why, probably just came from a party."

I continued my venture further into the woods, and with every step I could feel him watching me. Oh my god… he wants my azoth! Why else would he stalk his prey from behind? I was thoroughly disturbed with this new knowledge. Suddenly the music became even more intense, I could not stand it. "No,no,no,no,no,no,no." pewdie must have found a page, that means we only needed 3 pages, just 3 more and then we were free. If we wanted to make it out of this alive then we needed to hurry.

I went further into the woods and began to feel that I was not alone. I began run, fearing for my virtual life. After this I would never EVER play slender again. I ran until I was faced with the giant rocks. There had to be a page here, there just had to be. I went inside the very round circle of rocks searching precariously for the 6th page.

I looked on the final rock and found the horrid page that read "Can't run," like hell I can! I turned around to make a dash for it but came face to face with him. "Oh..." I turned and I ran, not knowing where to go next but I knew that it would only lead me further into darkness.

"Ok friends we can do this, just don't look at him, don't look at him anymore." I ran noooooooooo. I looked up and saw the tunnel. YES! Only 2 pages to go. If I could at least get this page Pewdie might have a chance. But slender was tailing my azoth; there was no chance I could escape. But if I could get this one page, Pewdie might be saved.

When I managed to catch my breath I began to run once more. I don't believe that I ever ran as fast in my life, when I entered the tunnel my flashlight shined over the grey walls until they shined on something white. It was the page. I had to get it.

I ran to it and grabbed it and the music became its worst yet. I ran out of the tunnel and I thought I spotted a light, I had found him. "PEWDIE!" I ran towards him and saw he was heading for the last page. We had done it, we were free. I ran to him and when I caught up he had just grabbed the page and the music stopped. We stood in silence for a moment waiting to see what would happen; when nothing did we began to question what was happening. "You know Pewdie this seemed a little too easy." After all this time this actually seemed like it was the easiest play through of slender anyone had ever had. We were just too scared to realize it. Suddenly we heard clapping in the distance. "Well done, you managed to overcome some of your fears and beat the game, but you have to realize it's not over.

Suddenly a bluish portal opened and began to suck us into it. We looked to voice before the portal closed around us and I could have sworn that I saw a faint image of a barrel.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Yes the barrels, pewdies arch enemy. Well that's it for slender on to the next game. If you guys have any suggestions as to what games you want them to be forced to play then please review or message me what you think. They have to be games that pewdie and or cry have actually played in really life on youtube. Thanks for reading and please review :D


	4. Chapter 4 Why Her?

Pewdie Pov

Falling, down and down we go. There was no stopping, all that was is gone. There is nothing but the hope that we would escape this hellish nightmare. I hoped cry made it out of there alright, I haven't seen him since… I don't know how long ago. It seems like I have been falling for ages. In this vortex I felt trapped and I didn't know when it would end or even if it would end. In the distance I heard a cat meowing. No. NO!

Slowly the tunnel was filling with… hair? What the fuq? I squinted my eyes to get a better look and at the end of the tunnel was a girl. She looked at me and I immediately recognized her, the grudge. She made that creepy ass cackle sound and began to quickly spider crawl towards me. No no NOOOOO! I tried to get away but it was hard when you were floating in the air. We met face to face and then there was darkness.

.

.

.

Cry Pov

Well I have finally come to the conclusion that I'm fucked. Falling through this god forsaken portal has made me realize I might not be going home ever… again. Where am I, where was I going? As I looked further into the darkness I saw a school. I was floating, closer and closer. I saw some students in one of the windows, what were they doing there? I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better look at the kids when I saw one of the girls had something in their hand. It was a paper doll. No, no. I knew where I was now.

Corpse party. As the thunder struck around me I knew I had no other choice, I had to go inside, I just didn't know if I was going to come out again.

.

.

.

* * *

Yup that's it :D

Thanks Kage kitsune of light and Kittybug1650 for the suggestions and I'm sorry the chappy was so short it's just been awhile since I updated so I thought I'd give you guys a quick chapter.

I hope you guys enjoyed and please R&R :D


	5. Chapter 5 Stupid Satoshi

Helloooooo peoples! I have updated. I'm sorry for the delay I've been busy, and lazy. So when I said I wanted suggestions from you guys I forgot to mention that I would be using all of the ones that I could, so I will be using left for dead not just corpse party. And If I can't fit your suggestions into the story I will use them as side stories (if that's what they're called: P) so I will most likely be using them all :D

That's it I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Cry Pov

Why did it have to be here? As I looked around the now eerie looking classroom I felt I had run my course. "Hey cry come on we're taking the class picture." Oh god I'm my own character! Actually this is kind of cool. As I stood with the rest of the lot I could only feel uneasy. The flash went off and blinded me; I staggered a bit until I found a desk to lean on. "Hey, teach… before we head back, there's something I'd liked to do with everyone…."No… no, why'd I have to come to this game.

"Since we're losing one of our own, do you mind… if we try it? It's called 'Sachiko Ever After.'" Everyone began to smother Ayumi with pointless questions but I knew what was about to happen. What if I try to stop this? Would it affect the game? No, it wouldn't make one damn difference. No matter what I did the outcome would still be the same, I had to play the game. As the heavy rain poured outside everyone agreed to use the charm. We all gathered around in a circle and grabbed ahold of the paper doll. "Everyone repeat 'Sachiko we beg of you ten times" alright here it goes. Sachiko we beg of you, Sachiko we beg of you. Yeah that's good enough.

After the saying we all grabbed a part of the doll and on Ayumis count we pulled the doll apart. We were all ready to depart (though I wouldn't know where the hell to go) the floor began shaking. "What the hell?! This is like, holy crap big!" well no shit Sherlock! Lights blew up, and glass was all over the floor. Suddenly there was a big gap in the floor. The floor fell apart bit by bit until Satoshi went in. "Oh god, I'm falling!" Satoshi you idiot, I mean who stands on a giant gap that you are about to fall threw, he had time to move!

"Big brooootheeer!"

"Satoshi!"

"Naomi!"

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Yup that was it I'm disappoint you all. I'm doing this episode by episode on YouTube so this one is the shortest of them all so all of the other ones will be wayyyyyy longer than this. Also there is still pewdie pov time so the next chappy will be all pewds so be expecting that one within a couple of days :D

And as always feel free to leave a suggestion at anytime of what game you would like to see in this story!

I hope you guys enjoyed and please review!


	6. Chapter 6 An old friend

Chapter 6

Pewdie Pov

Where am I? I thought I was falling through a tunnel but now I was here, in a dark and creepy dungeon. I stood from the cold stony floor and began to wander around the room. I looked through the many cells finding only darkness, but I found that the silence I was in would not last for long. I heard a voice coming from the cell farthest from where I was standing. The voice was familiar, too familiar. As I neared the cell I braced myself for a jump scare. I pulled the door only to discover it was locked. Great, just fawking great.

I turned around to face the exit of the dungeon and headed towards it but I heard the voice again. "Pewdie, Pewds." I went to the cell once more and looked in through the little bars and saw the greatest sight ever. "STEPHANOOOOOOO!" I grabbed the bars on the door pulling them, hoping I would magically get super strength and force the door open. Stephano was on top of Mr. Chair and chained to him. "Stephano, who did this to you?"

"Hellos Pewdie I cannot tell you, there isn't time. You have to get out of here Pewdie." Just as the words left his unmoving mouth I began to hear the grunts outside of the door. "Listen to me Pewdie, you and your friends are in danger. They are looking for you, you must stop them pewdie before the world of gaming is destroyed!" gasp! "Who are they taking!?" I asked frantically.

"They have Marzia." No… it can't be. NOOOOOO! "Where is she, I have to find her!"

"NO! Listen to me Pewds they want you and will do anything to stop you. You must go now." The black portal of gaming dimensions opened before me. I was about to step in but I couldn't leave my friends. "I'm going to get you two out of there." As I searched for the key the door began to break open. "No, there is no time. Leave us we will be alright, GOOOOOOO!" As the door broke open and the grunts rushed in I had leaped into the tunnel. I hoped Stephano and Mr. Chair would be alright.

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnn. Sorry for the short chapter (Again) but the next one is going to be SUUUUPPPER long. Anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed and please review :D


	7. Chapter 7 SAIKO!

Chapter 7

Cry Pov

After being enveloped into darkness by the massive hole in the floor, I finally hit the bottom. Ow. But when I looked to my surrounding area I found myself alone. "He.. Hello?" … no response. I stood from the hard wood floor and found myself in a dark and eerie hallway. Oh no, this is never a good place to start off in. I searched around me for some source of light but found none. Where could the others be? Off in the distance I heard a voice, it was Naomi. "Saiko, Saiko!" she must be nearby. I carefully navigated my way towards the classroom; I had to be extra precautions because of the holes in the floor, but I soon found the room I was looking for.

"Okay, then. First step… is to leave this room. We've got to keep our spirits up. After all, it's probably not just the two of us in here." As I step into the room the two girls finally took notice of me. "Ah cry you're ok." Seiko said with much enthusiasm. "Yeah, where are the others?" the girls looked to their feet in melancholy. "We… we don't know. We were just about to go look for them."

"Yeah. And if we can reunite with them we'll find a way out of here together!" Saiko said with a smile on her face. "That's the spirit!" Naomi said with bright red cheeks. Even though she held a warm smile on her face I knew she had no hope of getting out of here. Wow, I can actually play the game, no more interruptions. Sweet!

"Wait, another earthquake?!" ahhhhh noooo. "Is it over?" "I think so." As the girls had their melt down I began to explore the classroom. We soon left and back out in the hallway. The girls commented on how the hallway totally looked different then before and then we found a bucket of… pee?

.

.

.

Pewdie pov

The grudge, why her? As I looked upon the factory that would bring my doom I knew I had to at least try. If there was any chance of escaping her I knew I had to take it. As I took my first steps into the rusty dark building, I found myself looking for a dog. Maybe if I found it I could leave. Maybe it's just like slender, if I beat it I can leave. I had to do it; I just had to, for Marzia. I rushed in while the door locked behind me, but fear did hold me back. I kept going until I reached the locked door. I looked in to find not a dog, but a Marzia. Why was she here? It didn't matter; I had to get her out of there. She turned to face me with an expressionless face before going into the other room.

I ran to the right to where the tables were and grabbed the key with haste and rushed back to the door. I forgot about the cat boy and got the shit scared out of me on the way but never the less I prevailed. I unlocked the door and wondered through the never ending hellish factory. I was fearful of what was to come but I would go through it for her. After the perilous journey and horrifying jump scares I had found it, the fucking elevator from hell. As I made my way across the metal stairway I had the wonderful experience of being chased by it. She chased me to and from the elevator but finally I found my way to it.

Marzia was inside. I jumped towards her and was about to grab her when she disappeared. No. NO! I turned to face the bitch and was faced with that damn tunnel. Without fear… well maybe a little, I leaped forward into what could perhaps be my doom. Dun dun dun.

.

.

.

Cry pov

Right after we found the bucket of what appeared to be piss the tunnel suddenly opened. What the hell was going on? Something happened, but what? I entered the portal hesitantly and found myself drifting off into a strange place. Where was I going now? And more importantly would I find Pewds there?

I guess I'd just have to wait and find out. And all of you readers have to wait as well. Ok, I'm just floating right now you don't want to hear this crap. See you all in the next chapter.

More to come.

* * *

Yey. Finally I updated. I'm sorry I cut corpse party really short but I have a plan. And this plan is top secret, until you know I post it up and then it's not a secret anymore. :D

Anyways I hoped you enjoyed and if not then leave your hatred I would really appreciate it :D

And please feel free to point out any grammatical issues and leave your suggestions on which games they should play next.

R&R please 3


End file.
